


Green Light.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, Derek Has a Bad Day, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Past Derek Hale/Deputy Jordan Parrish, Porn, Stiles is a Tease, Stiles is also a asshole because lets face it it's Stiles., Stipping, Vaginal Sex, and also the best girlfriend ever, fireman derek, sex in general, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has had a bad day. Cue Stripper Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long. I procrastinated this by doing work, then did my friends make up to stop writing the sex. But I DID IT!! (I ended up writing the Info and tagging to stop writing the actual porn...)  
> BUT I DID IT!! HET PORN GO ME WOOP WOOP.  
> Granted it is bad porn but porn none the less. Sorry this is kind of late...  
> Plus Fallingfromdisgrace & Twelvebooks kind of glared at me when I asked If I could dot dot dot mid sex ... I'm a terrible person.  
> ENJOY

Derek had had a long day. 

First, he'd missed his midnight Skype call with Stiles, due to passing out on the sofa as soon as he got home.

Secondly, he's been late to work, getting a mouthful from Cal.

Thirdly, there had been a false alarm at work which had turned out to be three kids getting high in a empty warehouse; which then meant invoking the help of the police. Which of course meant awkward time with his ex and his girlfriend's dad. 

Fourth, Scott and Isaac had spent the entire training session necking out, which meant they started off the wave of the rest of them. Which had only made Derek miss Stiles more. 

Fifth, he'd forgot to pick up milk. 

His day had sucked ass.

 

*******

 

Derek yawned as he stretched, blinking in the morning light and circling his head to wring out the crick in his neck. 

"Morning sleepy head." Stiles' voice came from the end of his couch, making him jolt and sit up. 

"Stiles?!" Derek blinked again, secretly pinching his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

"Yah betcha baby." She winked leaning over and kissing him. "I had a phone call from my dad and from Parrish saying you were moping and then when you missed the Skype Call, well I couldn't be having that. So I got in my jeep, made a few seedy errands and set off." She winked at him. 

"What seedy errands?" Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles wiggled hers. 

"Be paitent." She smirked. "Because I still owe you a dance." She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"A Dance?" Derek asked, shrugging off his jacket and adjusting the neck of his shirt.  Stiles walked out of the room, Derek's eyes followed her as she went. He rubbed his neck, feeling the tendons in his neck work themselves back to a comfortable position. He sat back and stared at the ceiling. A song blasted over the speakers and Derek sat up, leaning on his hands. 

_Baby Take off Your Coat, Real Slow._

"You Can Leave Your Hat On? Really?" Derek asked,  shaking his head. 

"Shuddup." Stiles' muffled voice came from the door way and she slid into view. She was dressed very Liza Minnelli-esque from cabaret, black high waist-ed shorts, fishnets, a black waistcoat (and black tie) and black heels. A bowler hat was perched on her head. "You danced to Pour Some Sugar On Me, so no judgy." Stiles walked over, hips swinging as she walked. 

"I am not complaining." Derek raised his eyebrow again as Stiles ran her hand up and down her waistcoat. 

"Just so you know," Stiles dropped her head down and flipped her head back up. "Best Birthday Present ever." Stiles dropped to her knees and continued dancing. "Sit back." She jumped up and moved over to Derek, running a finger down his chest. "Off." She gestured to his shirt and he kept looking at her. She flicked open a button on her waistcoat and soon enough Derek's shirt was off. "I have you well trained." Stiles smirked, climbing into Derek's lap and pressed her lips to Derek's neck. Every fibre of her being wanted to lick up his stomach from his happy trail up to the hollow of his neck, but she knew it reminded him of her so she kept to leaving soft kisses to his neck. She ground down her hips and Derek's hands moved up to touch her and she batted them away. "No touch." 

"Why?" Derek whined, Stiles was cruel.

"Because I said so." Stiles grinned. She caught the lobe of his ear between her teeth and sucked. 

"Fuck." The song beat changed, and Stiles' hips changed pace. She pulled her hat off and placed it on Derek's head, moving her hands to finish popping the buttons on her waistcoat.  She shrugged the waistcoat off and flicked it away with a twist of her wrist. She was left in the shorts, a black strapless lace bra and a tie, falling right in between her breasts and Derek still couldn't touch. Stiles whipped the tie off from  around her neck and tied Derek's hand behind him. "You're Evil."

"I am." Stiles grinned, bringing her lips centimeters away from his. 

"You. Are. A. Tease." Derek growled, straining against the tie. 

"You rip my tie and you aren't getting any of this." Stiles growled back. Derek stilled, letting Stiles do all the work. "This is for you remember." Stiles purred into his ear licking up from the lobe to the top of his ear. The song changed pace one again.

"Did you make a playlist?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Duh." Stiles rolled her eyes and tapped Derek's belt buckle. She flicked it open and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Save a Horse?" Derek asked.

"Ride a Cowboy." Stiles smirked. "However I don't have a cowboy, I just have a fire man." Stiles shrugged but the smirk still lay on her lips. 

"How unfortunate." Derek growled. 

"Ey. Grumpy." Stiles re-straddled Derek's hips and this time kissed him, roping her arms around Derek to undo his restraints. His hands were soon on her hips, moving them down onto his lap. "Someone's happy to see me."

"It's been almost a month." Derek muttered into Stiles' neck. 

"Mmm, yeah." Stiles moaned, as Derek's hands roamed up her chest. "I'm wondering how long it'll take you to get your pants off- OOF!" Stiles was flipped onto her back and suddenly Derek was everywhere and pant less, which was a personal triumph for Stiles. His black boxer briefs hugged his ass perfectly but as he was presently undoing her shorts, it was too far away to touch. Alas, Stiles wasn't going to complain as Derek yanked her shorts off and all but shredded her tights. "I liked those." Stiles pouted and Derek pressed his nose into her underwear and she didn't really mind anymore. "God I've missed you." 

"Ditto." Derek mumbled, pulling her underwear down and his tongue got too work and damn. Stiles bit her lip and knotted her hands into Derek's hair as he got to work. 

"Derek." Stiles moaned louder, thighs trapping Derek's head in place. "Hey I really like this and all - oh my God. DO that again." 

"You were saying." Derek looked up from between her thighs and quirked an eyebrow. She used the hands knotted in his hair to push him back down.

"What I was saying was this was supposed - shit- to be for your benefit." Stiles breathed, and pouted when Derek pulled away, moving up to face her. 

"You were saying." Stiles gathered all her strength and pushed her little shit of a boyfriend back into a sitting position. 

"I really don't like you." Stiles grunted, pulling down Derek's briefs and taking him in his hand. Derek let his head tip back. "Okay maybe I like you a little bit. I really like that face." Stiles took Derek in her mouth and just to make sure. She reached into her bra and plucked out a condom.

"How?"

"This may or may not be a size too big." She winked, ripping the foil packet open and rolling the condom onto Derek. "Now hold still." Stiles sunk herself onto Derek's dick and he gripped her hips leading the way. 

"You're beautiful." Derek's hand reached around her back to unclasp her bra. 

"Aww Shucks." Stiles breathed as she began moving her hips. Derek placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her with the movements of his hips. "Okay." 

"Faster?"

"You know me so well." Stiles gasped, moving her hips, lifting herself up and settling back down. "Shit." Stiles kept with the hip movements, riding Derek until she noticed that familiar look on his face. She lent down, biting the point where his neck met his shoulder. 

"Stiles." Derek gripped Stiles' back holding her to his chest as he came. Stiles kissed Derek, hands running through his already knotted hair. "God I missed you."

"Uh Huh." Stiles kissed him again and then she was on her back. "Da frick?"

"You didn't come." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was about you." Stiles flushed. 

"Did you dead puppy?"

"It was Scott naked." 

"Ew." 

"Right!" Stiles sniggered.

"Anyway, shush." He pushed her back by her stomach and dipped back down to trail kisses down her hips before his mouth was on her. Derek's tongue wiped all images of Scott naked from her mind, and she came not long after, panting with Derek's fingers tracing her hip bone. 

"Well fuck me." Stiles breathed. 

"I just did." Derek quirked an eyebrow sprawling next to Stiles on the sofa. 

"Shush Derek post orgasmic haze. Don't ruin it with your sass." Stiles moved her hand to vaguely pat at Derek's face, hitting the air twice then finally colliding with his nose. "Sleep now."

"Okay." Derek nuzzled his head into her neck. 

 

*******

 

A Shrill ringing noise woke Stiles up. She fumbled around for her hoodie, which was somewhere on the floor. She plucked up her phone, pressing it too her ear as Derek snored away.

"Kid, tell me you cheered him up." Parrish's voice sighed down the phone.

"Oh I cheered him up." She smirked, looking down at Derek as he snuggled into her chest, using her boob as a pillow.

"Okay Ew. I didn't need to know that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> You Can Leave Your Hat On -Joe Cocker.  
> Green Light - Beyonce  
> (Save A Horse) Ride A Cowboy - Big and Rich.  
> {Insert any stripper song here}


End file.
